


Our Souls Are Comets

by Avaari



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: "we are older than our bones, // our souls are comets that bodies cannot hold. // and all the stars we once knew, have already died. // but god, you look at me and it’s okay, // that we can’t remember how to be alive. // with our calloused fingers still gripping the sky, // the heavens burn for you and i.” a sailor moon fanmix





	Our Souls Are Comets

 

**OUR SOULS ARE COMETS:**   _”we are older than our bones, // our souls are comets that bodies cannot hold. // and all the stars we once knew, have already died. // but god, you look at me and it’s okay, // that we can’t remember how to be alive. // with our calloused fingers still gripping the sky, // the heavens burn for you and i.”_ a sailor moon fanmix

> **I.** _bastille_  - POMPEII |  **II.** _of monsters and men_  - I OF THE STORM |  **III.** _coldplay_  - EVERY TEARDROP IS A WATERFALL |  **IV.** _aloe blacc_  - WAKE ME UP |  **V.** _he is we_  - PARDON ME |  **VI.** _florence + the machine_  - NEVER LET ME GO |  **VII.** _erutan_  - ROUND AND ROUND |  **VIII.** _demi lovato_  - HEART BY HEART |  **IX.** _imagine dragons_  - ROUND AND ROUND |  **X.** _great big sea_  - WALK ON THE MOON |  **XI.** _david archuleta_  - PARACHUTES AND AIRPLANES |  **XII.** _tegan and sara_  - I’M NOT YOUR HERO |  **XIII.** _paradise fears_  - BATTLE SCARS |  **XIV.** _lindsey stirling_  - WE ARE GIANTS |  **XV.** _natasha bedingfield_  - UNWRITTEN |  **XVI.** _regina spektor_  - THE CALL

* * *

 

resources: [poem](http://lostcap.tumblr.com/post/119879135003/we-are-older-than-our-bones-our-souls-are-comets) by [@lostcap](https://tmblr.co/mWiVDVEFc_keTWg5dEF-XKg), [photo](https://astronomicalwonders.tumblr.com/post/83222011691/the-carina-nebulas-hidden-secrets-this-broad) by [@astronomicalwonders](https://tmblr.co/mwuSrob2ZljnWbdbmht4Plg) 

 


End file.
